User blog:Red Chevalier/PE Proposal: Robogog of the 10-sai
First PE from Super Sentai. This guy isn't as talked about as Brajira is, but he's still pretty heinous and deserves a spot. What is the work? Tensou Sentai Goseiger, the 34th installment in the long-running Super Sentai series (better known in the west as Power Rangers). In a dimension that is invisible to human eyes, called Gosei World, there are beings called Gosei Angels. They have super powers that humans do not have, called Gosei Power. Unknown to humans, they use their powers to protect the Earth and mankind from dangerous elements. To defend the Earth from the invading enemies, the Gosei Angels use a passage called the Tower of Heaven in order to travel between the surface and Gosei World. However, a group of enemy invaders, called Warstar invades the Earth and destroys the Tower of Heaven. With the Tower destroyed, the Gosei Angels are unable to reach the surface. With no Gosei Angels, the Earth will be destroyed by these invaders. However, 5 young and immature Gosei Angels, while in disguise, were visiting the human world before the invasion and rise up against the demons to protect the Earth. They are the heroes, the Goseigers! (Taken from RangerWiki's page on the series) Who is the villain? Robogog of the 10-sai the ruler of the Matrintis Empire, the third set of antagonists to menace the Goseigers. Robogog was once a scientist in an ancient human civilization who developed a form of immortality by transplanting his brain into a robotic body, which led to him being ostracized by the other members of his civilization. The civilization was later destroyed due to shifts in the Earth's crust. Though the people called out to Robogog to help them, Robogog chose to allow them to die out of spite. Robogog then set to work constructing an army of robots for him dominate the world with, believing that machines were superior to humans and ruling through fear was the best way to rule. What does he do? In the present day, Robogog and his Matrintis Empire emerged following the destruction of the Yuumajuu to begin their reign of terror and conquest across the world, deploying his Matroids to spread chaos and terror across Japan. In one instance, Robogog sent his second-in-command Metal Alice to derail a train and kill hundreds of people in order to throw Japan into chaos. Robogog holds fear to be the best way to govern, a belief he enforces on his own subordinates. Whenever one of his henchmen or creations fails him, Robogog flies into a rage and abuses them, stomping on them and calling them a "low-spec" (even though, as their creator, he should be blamed for any imperfections they have). When his subordinate Metal Alice fails in a mission and is defeated by the Goseigers, Robogog installs a "punishment bomb" onto her that would allow him to shock her and torture her at any point, threatening to activate it if she ever failed him again. Robogog at some point came across the body of Buredoran following his defeat against the Goseigers and revived him as Buredo-RUN of the Cyborg, despite knowing fully of Buredoran's ambitions and dangerous nature. To ensure Buredoran would stay loyal to him, Robogog wiped almost all of his memories, leaving only his name and his hatred of the Goseigers. Robogog eventually decides to have a final battle against the Goseigers and launches an all-out attack to drive them out, announcing his invasion on live television. After his plan to seal the Goseigers' Tensouders using Buredo-RUN failed, Robogog tortures Buredo-RUN for screwing up (or so it seemed) and orders him to suicide bomb the Goseigers. However, Metal Alice then appears and volunteers to bomb them instead. Robogog agrees to allow her to do so, stating he doesn't care who does and sends her to suicide bomb them, only for her attempt to fail. Infuriated at Metal Alice's failure, Robogog decides to deal with the Goseigers himself and enlarges himself to fight the Goseigers in GoseiUltimate. During the battle, Robogog tells the Goseigers the story of a scientist who was shunned by his people by perfecting a form of immortality through cybernetics. GoseiRed quickly realizes that Robogog is talking about himself and, rather than continue fighting, attempts to make peace with him by appealing to his humanity to get him to stop. However, Robogog instead declares that the Goseigers have caused him to realize humanity is not worth saving and decides to self-destruct with his Suicide Crusher to wipe out a tenth of the world. After forming Ultimate Gosei Great, he Goseigers destroy Robogog, but his head survives and brags that he can easily repair himself with his Salvation Cell. He then summons Buredo-RUN and orders him to activate the Salvation Cell, but Buredo-RUN instead reveals that he regained his memories of being Brajira thanks to Metal Alice and destroys Robogog's head as revenge for brainwashing him, putting an end to his reign of terror. Heinous Standard Most of the other antagonists in Goseiger (besides Brajira) have redeeming qualities. Dereputa had a sense of honor, Mons Drake showed concern for his subordinates and Makuin and Kinggon were good friends with each other and sought to make the world a better place for their kind. Robogog is little more than a cruel and psychopathic tyrant determined to prove his own superiority at the costs of thousands of lives, who abuses his subordinates and punishes them for failures that are his own, and attempts to destroy humanity out of spite for being reminded of his own humanity. Mitigating Factors Robogog does have something of a Freudian Excuse, that he was shunned by his people for his experiments, but it doesn't go anywhere near justifying his brutality, especially considering he allowed his people to die when they pleaded for him to save them. He also treated Metal Alice well at first, until she failed, at which point Robogog began abusing her and treating her as little more than trash. His earlier good treatment of her can be chalked up to pragmatic villainy, as he had no reason to punish a successful subordinate. Final Verdict He's a pretty solid "yes". He's basically Banno in a Shredder suit. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals